Farkle Meets the New Year
by shebe67
Summary: Riley Matthews wants all of her friends to be happy and Farkle Minkus isn't. Farkle broke up with his girlfriend, Isadora Smackle three years ago. She's returning to NYC for the first time in three years. It's New Year's Eve and Riley is having a party. She turns the tables on Farkle with the help of her boyfriend, Lucas Friar. Smarkle, Rucas, Joshaya and even Zay gets to be happy!
1. Chapter 1

Farkle Meets the New Year

Chapter 1

I especially want to thank sand1128, zombeeegurl, imaginarybird, Carolyn, Courtney and Kayla. Thank you all for the support,

 _ **This idea came to me after a recent rewatch of Girl Meets the New Year. Thought it would be fun if Riley got to turn the tables on Farkle. In this story Farkle and Smackle have been broken up for nearly 3 years. They haven't seen or spoken to one another at all. He broke up with her so she wouldn't be tied down. He wanted her to follow her dreams. Those dreams led her to Stanford, University in California. Farkle was in Princeton, New Jersey. Smackle has been given the opportunity to study in Australia. Will she take the position or will Farkle be able to make her change her mind? Will he be able to admit his feelings to her? Takes place from Thursday, December 29 to Saturday, December 31, 2022.**_

 _ **Note-the Clique Six is all 21 with Lucas being 22. Josh Matthews is 24. They are all Juniors in college and Josh followed in Cory's footsteps and is working as a middle school history teacher.**_

 _ **Thursday, December 29, 2022, Topanga's Bakery and Coffee House**_

Riley and Maya were just closing the coffee house for the night, waiting for Lucas and Josh to come by. They were also waiting on Zay and Farkle. They were all on winter break from their respective schools and were meeting to plan their annual New Year's Eve party. As Riley was locking the door she sees Lucas and Josh come down the steps so she holds the door open for them. She is greeted with a hug from her uncle and a kiss from Lucas. "Hey guys, you two are the first ones here. Help yourself to something to drink and eat," Riley said with a smile. She gets her own drink and snack and joins Lucas in their usual spot on the couch with Josh and Maya sitting to their right. "So, niece, how's the party planning going?" Josh asks. Before Riley can answer Maya chimes in with, "Oh Boing, you know Riles and Huckleberry have everything under control. Riley's had everything planned for weeks!"

"No, Peaches! We don't have everything planned. We've got the food planned, we're ordering pizzas. We just need to know what everyone wants. Someone needs to bring drinks and we need some junk food! It's New Year's Eve after all! Do we want to play games, watch movies or what? Nope, it's not all planned out at all."

Lucas smiles at Riley and says, "Babe, clam down. Isn't that why we're here to get it all taken care of?" Maya gets up and walks over behind Riley and puts a hand on her shoulder, "Honey, calm down, don't panic. Maya the party planner to the rescue!" Just then there is a knock on the door. Since she's up, Maya unlocks it as she sees Zay and Farkle waiting on the other side. "It's about time you were getting here!" Maya said. She greets both with a hug and invites them in. Hugs and handshakes were shared and Farkle and Zay go to help themselves to coffee and a pastry. Farkle sits next to Riley on the couch, putting her between him and Lucas and Zay sits in his usual seat on Lucas' left. After catching the boys up on what plans had been made so far, the group go over what is left to be done and they each volunteer to bring the remaining items on Riley's list.

Farkle is the one to bring up where the party is being held, "Are we moving the party to Josh and Lucas' apartment this year since your parents and Auggie are still in Philly for the holidays?"

"No, I've been staying at mom and dad's since they've been gone and we have their permission to have the party there as usual," Riley says.

Lucas turns noticing the smile on Zay's face and asks, "what are you smiling about?" "I just bet you've had Josh on edge the last few days," Zay says. Lucas stands and pulls Zay to the side and asks, "what are you talking about, Zay?" "Oh, come on, you and Riley may not be under the same roof, but you're in the same building and if I'm not mistaken, your fire escape leads right up to the one outside of her bay window, doesn't it? Zay says. "Can you please be quiet, Josh has no idea! I've been sneaking out my window every night to the bay window and I make sure I sneak back in every morning, bright and early. It's the only way Riley and I can spend any time alone since she's been staying at her parent's apartment. Josh is either sleeping on our couch or the one in the Matthew's apartment trying to keep me from sneaking in and out the door. He hasn't realized that the fire escape goes right up to her window. Now you know a good Riley and Lucas story but you need to keep it to yourself or I'm going to tell them all that you've been dating our former classmate, Sarah. Lucas was serious and Zay knew it. He and Sarah had run into each other at the coffee shop a few months ago, and had been dating ever since. They weren't quite ready to go public, just yet. The only person Zay would let Lucas tell was Riley. Lucas and Zay take their seats and rejoin the conversation.

Josh noticing how quiet Farkle has been says, "So, Dr. Turtleneck, is your old girlfriend going to join us for the party this year? I noticed she has been missing the last couple of years."

Farkle gets a strange look on his face and ignores Josh's question. He gets up and heads to the restroom as Lucas gets up and follows him.

Riley and Maya give Josh a dirty look and Maya says, "Good job, Joshua!"

Riley punches her uncle in the arm and tells him, "we don't talk about Smackle around him! They didn't exactly part on the best of terms and they haven't spoken to each other in nearly three years." Josh laughs and asks, "why not?"

Zay is the one to answer him, "Man, Farkle let her go so she would go to California instead of choosing him over her dreams. When they got into schools on opposite sides of the country, the writing was on the wall. Long distance never works out. It would suck if they had stayed together, she hasn't been back to New York since she left. They are both so busy in school that they hardly have any free time and all of that traveling cross country. They are better off." Riley knowing more than the rest of them just shakes her head in agreement.

Lucas is waiting outside the door of the men's room when Farkle finally decides to come out. "Hey, buddy!" Lucas says while slapping Farkle on the back.

Farkle just looks and Lucas and says, "hey." Sensing that Farkle has more to say, Lucas puts an arm around Farkle's shoulders and guides him into the kitchen of the bakery so they are out of earshot of the others.

"Spill it!" Lucas says.

"I have nothing to say. I just want to go now, I'm tired. It's been a long day, I'm going to go tell the others I'm leaving." Farkle mumbled.

"No! You're going to tell me what's going on with you. I know you still love Smackle, but there is something else going on with you. You may be the genius, but I know you, so spill it." Lucas told Farkle.

"I found out something about Isadora and I just don't know what to do with it, ok. I'm second guessing every decision I have made since I broke up with her." Farkle said. "I can't get her out of my head, or my heart. I've tried texting or emailing her a million times, but can never manage to hit the send button and now it may be too late!"

"Farkle, what do you mean, too late?" Lucas asked, confused. He had never seen his friend like this.

"I've said too much, I gotta go!" Farkle said as he turned to leave. Lucas grabbed his arm, but Farkle moved before Lucas could catch him. He ran through the bakery said a quick good bye to everyone and headed out the door and up the stairs before Lucas could catch him. Lucas turned to look at his friends not sure what to say. Riley moved towards Lucas and grabbed his hand asking what was going on with Farkle. He just looked at her and told her to ask him later.

Josh was the first to break the silence, "Well that was awkward! I didn't mean to upset him, I'm sorry guys." Maya rubbed his arm to comfort him and told him it was ok. "Well, I think I'm going to call it a night. Maya, are you ready to go? I'll walk you to the subway".

"Yea, I'm ready. Just let me tell Riley, good bye. I'll be right back." Maya walked into the kitchen where Riley was washing up what dishes they had dirtied. "Riles, do you know what's going on with Farkle? I'm really worried about him."

"I may have an idea, but I really want to talk to him before I say anything. Is that ok, Peaches?" Riley asked. Maya told her that it was and hugged her good night. She walked back to the front of the shop where Josh, Lucas and Zay were talking about football. As soon as Josh saw her he helped her with her coat. Riley came from the kitchen just in time to say good bye to her uncle and was left standing there in an awkward silence with Lucas and Zay.

Zay turned to Riley and Lucas and asked what was going on with Farkle. Lucas looked at Riley, she nodded her head, letting him know that they should probably tell Zay what was going on with their friend as he and Farkle were just as close as he and Lucas were. "He's second guessing things in his life and he misses Smackle. He regrets some of the decisions he's made where she's concerned and I think he just misses her in general. That's why he left the room at the mention of her name," Lucas explained. Zay, satisfied with that explanation said good night and left the bakery.

Riley locked the door after Zay left and turned to Lucas, "What exactly did he say to you Lucas? Did he say anything about Smackle? What do you know?" "Riley, calm down. I can only answer one question at a time, and all I can tell you is that he said he found out something about Smackle but wouldn't say what it was," Lucas told her.

"Lucas, we need to help Farkle. He still loves her and wants to be with her. He never stopped wanting that." Riley was pleading with Lucas.

Lucas agreed with her and added, "Smackle is the same way. Every time she calls and you put her on speaker all I can here is the sadness in her voice. If he had never broken things off with her, they'd still be together and happy. I think Smackle would have done just as well at Princeton as she has at Stanford, don't you? This situation has just been so difficult for both. Still can't believe they haven't spoken in three years. I think it's easier if they pretend like nothing's wrong."

They needed to find a way to help Farkle and Smackle. "Riley, do you have Smackle's cell number?" Lucas asked her.

"Of course, I do, why?" Riley questioned.

"I need you to find out what's going on with her that Farkle won't talk about." Lucas said. "I know she's in the Hampton's with her family until New Year's Eve, but maybe you can get her to talk to you." "Why don't we get out of here and head home and I'll meet you in the bay window in an hour." Riley agrees so they finish cleaning up the bakery and head to their building. Lucas enters his and Josh's apartment on the first floor and Riley takes the elevator to her parent's apartment on the second floor. Once inside she decides to call Smackle.

 _(Smackle in_ _ **bold)**_

 _ **Hello.**_

 _Hi, Izzy, it's me Riley. I was just calling to check in on you and to make sure you're still going to be here for New Year's Eve._

 _ **Hello, Riley. How are you?**_

 _I'm fine Smackle, how are you doing?_

 _ **I'm doing well. Enjoying the Hamptons and looking forward to getting back to the city for your New Year's Eve party? Is there a particular reason why you are calling me?**_

 _Well, I was just wondering if there was something going on with you. Lucas and Farkle were having a talk tonight and Lucas mentioned that Farkle was upset about something he found out about you. Is there something we should know, Izzy?_

 _ **What exactly did Farkle say? I haven't spoken to him in nearly three years, Riley. I don't know what he is talking about. My classes and research are going well and I am happier with school than I ever thought I would be. I don't know where he would get the idea that something is amiss with me.**_

 _Well, everyone was meeting at Topanga's to finalize plans for the party and my uncle Josh was asking if you were going to make it this year. Farkle got visibly upset and left the room. Lucas followed him and tried talking to him and all he said was that he was tired and wanted to go, so Lucas pushed him a bit and he said and I quote,_ _"I found out something about Isadora and I just don't know what to do with it." Do you know what he means by this?_

 _ **Yes, I may have an idea as to what Farkle was referring to. I am not sure how he would know about it though, I have only told a few of my professors and my parents and sister.**_

 _Izzy, you know you can tell me. I am always here for you. I can't wait until you are back in the city for a couple of weeks. We have so much to catch up on and Maya and I are planning a girl's day for the three of us._

 _There is a bit of silence on the line. Riley hears Izzy sniffle._

 _Izzy, are you crying?_

 _ **Oh Bubbles! I am so very happy that you and Maya are planning a special day for us. I miss the two of you so much and would like nothing more than to spend the day with you girls. But I am only going to be in the city for a few days before I must leave again and then I will be gone for a whole year.**_

 _Smackle what do you mean, why are you only going to be here for a few days? I thought you didn't have to go back to California for a few weeks. What's going on? Tell me now, Izzy!_

 _ **Well, Farkle may have found out about my plans for next semester. I won't be at Stanford. I will be in Sydney, Australia. Some of my research has gotten a lot of attention from the scientific community in different parts the world. I have received a scholarship to study abroad at the University of New South Wales in Sydney for the next year. I leave January 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **and won't return until the following year. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. It all happened so quickly and I just wanted to enjoy the time with my family and what little time I will have with all of you. Can you forgive me?**_

 _Oh, Smackle, I'm so proud of you! You have worked so hard to get where you are and of course I forgive you. I can't believe you'll be gone a whole year though! We all will miss you so much…even Farkle, I'm sure._

 _ **Thank you, Riley. I don't know about Farkle. I just need to do this. I have found that even California isn't far enough away to forget about him. Listen, my mother is calling for me. I must go, but will see you on a couple of days. Tell everyone that I can't wait to see them! Bye, Bubbles!**_

 _Bye Izzy! See you in a few days._

After Riley finished talking to Smackle, she got ready for bed and made sure the door was locked and turned off the lights as she headed back to her room. As she sat on the bed Lucas came through the bay window. Riley went over to him and gave him a hug and asked, "Is uncle Josh asleep?"

As he sat on the window seat, he laughed, "Oh yeah. He was asleep on the couch, snoring away. He didn't even hear me open and close the front door. He sleeps like a log."

Riley laughs and grabs hold of Lucas' hand, "yea, he'd kill you if he knew you snuck up here every night."

Lucas squeezes her hand, kisses her forehead and says, "Riley we're not doing anything wrong. We're just sleeping in the same bed, no funny business. It's the only time we get a moment to ourselves. I think after the party we need to have a serious date night, just you and me. What do you think?"

Riley lays her head on his shoulder and says, "that would be wonderful. We don't have to tell anyone where we're going and just make it a whole day together, can't we?" Lucas smiles and shakes his head yes. These are the moments that he cherishes the most with Riley, just the two of them talking and just being together.

"So, did you talk to Smackle?" he asks.

"Yeah and you're not going to believe what's going on with her," Riley answers.

"So, Farkle was right, there is something going on with her." Lucas said.

"Yea and it's not good, Lucas, she's leaving for a whole year. We haven't hardly seen her at all in the last 3 years and the moment we think she'll be here for a while she tells me she's leaving on the 3rd of January for Sydney, Australia." Riley was in tears by this time and Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What do you mean leaving to Australia, for a year?" he asked.

Riley explained the whole situation to Lucas as they held each other in the bay window. It dawned on Lucas that this is what Farkle had found out about Smackle that was making him question everything. he asked Riley exactly what Smackle said about leaving.

"Well, I told her that we were very proud of her and that we would all miss her, even Farkle. She said she would miss all of us, but she doubted that Farkle would miss her, then she said, 'I just need to do this. I have found that even California isn't far enough away to forget about him.' Lucas, Izzy still loves Farkle and she thinks leaving the country is the solution to forgetting about him. How is that going to work? They haven't spoken a word to each other in nearly three years, and she still loves him. What do we do?" Riley was pleading and crying for her friend.

"Calm down, babe. I had a little chat with Farkle after he ran off and I know he still loves her, too. I told you what he told me, but he also said that he can't get her out of his head or his heart. He said that he has tried to text and email her a million times and can't bring himself to hit the send button. He knows he hurt her and wants to talk to her about it but now that he knows she's leaving, he thinks it's too late. They love each other Riley, and as their friends, we should help them. I have a plan if you're willing." He told her what his plan was and she smiled at him agreeing that it was the best way to handle the situation.

Riley was yawning and he was exhausted himself. They decided it was time to call it a night and went to bed. Riley fell asleep as Lucas held her. He gave thanks for the woman in his arms and sent up a prayer for Farkle and Smackle. He wanted them to find their way back to each other and for them to have the happiness he found with Riley. If their plan worked, they would turn the tables on Farkle and give him and Isadora the chance to work thru their feelings. It was time that they finally faced each other once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

Farkle Meets the New Year

Chapter 2

 _ **This idea came to me after a recent rewatch of Girl Meets the New Year. Thought it would be fun if Riley got to turn the tables on Farkle. In this story Farkle and Smackle have been broken up for nearly years. They haven't seen or spoken to one another at all. He broke up with her so she wouldn't be tied down. He wanted her to follow her dreams. Those dreams led her to Stanford, University in California. Farkle was in Princeton, New Jersey. Smackle has been given the opportunity to study in Australia. Will she take the position or will Farkle be able to make her change her mind? Will he be able to admit his feelings to her? Takes place from Thursday, December 29 to Saturday, December 31, 2022.**_

 _ **Note-the Clique Six is all 21 with Lucas being 22. Josh Matthews is 24. They are all Juniors in college and Josh followed in Cory's footsteps and is working as a middle school history teacher.**_

 _ **Friday, December 30, 2022 The Matthew's Apartment/Josh and Lucas's Apartment**_

The next morning Lucas was awake bright and early to sneak back down the fire escape to his apartment. Riley was still asleep when Lucas left. He could have stood there watching her sleep but knew that Josh Matthews was an early riser and didn't want him to know he hadn't slept in his own bed. So, down the fire escape he climbed. He planned on going back to sleep for a bit, but when he climbed through his window he was greeted by a very weary and exhausted looking Farkle Minkus sitting on the edge of his bed. It looks like Farkle had crashed here last night.

"Hey, buddy! How are you?" Lucas greeted Farkle.

"I'm okay, I guess. Hope you don't mind that I kind of crashed here last night, or rather this morning. I got home and couldn't sleep so I was going to climb to the bay window to talk to you and Riley but I realized it was 3 a.m. and that you guys were probably asleep. I made it to your window and figured I would just sleep for a bit. I was so tired. I went for a walk after I left Topanga's and walked all night and ended up here. How come Josh is sleeping on the couch?" Farkle asked.

"Well, you see it's like this, Josh has been sleeping on the couch since Riley's been staying upstairs. He thinks that if I try to sneak out he'll hear me and stop me." Lucas explained.

"Let me guess, Josh doesn't realize the fire escape leads right up to the bay window?" Farkle asked.

"No, he doesn't, and I'd like to keep it that way," Lucas added.

"Your secret is safe with me, Lucas, but it seems like Josh is a really heavy sleeper. He probably wouldn't wake up if the subway went through here. Farkle yawned. Lucas would it be alright if I crashed here for just a bit longer, I'm still really tired."

"Sure, thing Farkle. You can sleep in Josh's bed and I'll crash in my room. See you in a couple hours," Lucas said.

Lucas went to his room and sent Riley a text message to let her know that he would see her in a couple hours. He set an alarm so that he wouldn't sleep too long. When he woke up he felt a better. It was a good thing he got that extra bit of sleep because he had to work a shift at the animal clinic today. As he headed to the bathroom to take a shower he could smell pancakes. So, he walked down the hall to the living room and peaked in the kitchen to see Riley, Josh and Farkle talking about new year's resolutions and whether are not they can be kept. Smiling he headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower, looking forward to some of Riley's chocolate chip pancakes and bacon.

Farkle had woken up to the voice of Josh Matthews talking to someone on the phone about him being successful at keeping Lucas out of the Matthew's apartment upstairs. Farkle thought it was funny how oblivious Josh was about the fire escape. Farkle surmised that Josh was talking to Cory Matthews and that Cory had probably enlisted his brothers help with Lucas. Farkle often thought it funny that Cory was still so protective over Riley. Cory and Topanga had long ago accepted the fact that Riley and Lucas were in it for the duration and allowed Lucas to call them mom and dad. Farkle was happy that at least that was still the same after all these years. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Riley protest about what Josh was telling her dad. He stopped by the bathroom to freshen up a bit and headed for the kitchen to talk to his friends. They had been his saving grace ever since he had broken up with Smackle and he had no doubt that Josh never realized just how much he still loved Isadora. He always would, nearly three years and she still had his heart. He only wished he still had hers. Riley looked up from the griddle where she was making pancakes to give him one of her trademark Riley smiles and wish him good morning.

"Good morning, Farkle. Did you sleep well?" Riley asked.

"Yes, Riley. Thanks for asking. Sorry I took your bed, Josh. I hope I didn't put you out," he said.

"Nah, someone might as well be sleeping in it. I'm kind of getting used to the couch, Howdy isn't getting past Uncle Josh, no sir." Josh said with a smirk. "Hey, Farkle can I talk to you for a minute?

"Sure, Josh, what's up?

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said last night. It was insensitive and I was a jerk. Can you forgive me?" Josh asked

"There's nothing to forgive. I kind of reacted badly and that isn't your fault and don't let Maya tell you otherwise. I just don't know what to do about the situation and I kind of sploded, sorry about that." Farkle said.

"Look, Farkle, I know you and I aren't as close as I am with Lucas and Zay, but that doesn't change the fact that I care about you. You have been there for Riley and Maya for years. I'd like to get to know you better, but no matter what, if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for you, okay. You have nothing to apologize for and lets just call it even and move on, okay?" Josh meant every word he said to Farkle. He was important to Riley and Maya, so that meant he was important to him, as well.

"Sounds good to me, Josh. Thanks." Farkle added.

"Let's go see what we can do to help Riley, I'm starving and I'm pretty sure I saw her use chocolate chips in those pancakes." Josh and Farkle headed into the kitchen to see if they could help Riley. They set the table for breakfast. Lucas joined them a bit later and the four of them enjoyed breakfast together. After they ate, Josh headed out to meet Maya and Zay at the park and Lucas headed into work.

Riley asked Farkle if he wanted to hang out with her for a bit. They went upstairs to the Matthew's apartment and decided to watch a movie. They spent more time talking than they did watching the movie. Riley was trying to figure out how to bring Smackle into the conversation and after several tries, she just went for it.

"Farkle, Lucas and I had a talk about you and Smackle last night. I know what you said to him about Smackle. We were so worried about you and how cryptic you were being that I called her." Riley told him.

Farkle got up and walked over to the kitchen table and sat. He was holding his head in his hands when Riley joined him. She sat on the bench and pulled his hands away. "Farkle, I know. She told me about Australia."

"Riley, how could you? No one was supposed to know. I promised her sister I wouldn't say a word."

"Isadora's sister told you about her trip to Australia?" Riley asked. "Smackle wondered how you found out?" I'm sorry Farkle. We were just worried about you. Why did her sister tell you?"

"She called me yesterday afternoon just out of the blue. I wasn't going to take her call but, Isadora has been on my mind a lot lately and I was worried maybe something bad had happened." Farkle got up from the table and looked at Riley and said, "I know this is your thing with Maya, but bay window, bay window right now."

Riley and Farkle went up the stairs and headed down the hall to her room. Farkle was the first to sit in the bay window and Riley followed. "Okay, we're here. Go ahead Farkle."

"Smackle's parents are worried about her going to Sydney. She won't know anyone there and even though they are so proud of her they don't want her to go. So, they thought that if they told me, that maybe I could stop her. Her sister said that if I still loved her I needed to tell her. Riley, you know I have never stopped loving her and that I only let her go so she would follow her dreams. If I tell her my true feelings, there is no guarantee that she won't still go and if she were to stay I would feel bad for her giving up this opportunity because of me. It would be selfish of me, wouldn't it? Please tell me what to do here, Riley? You and Lucas are the only ones that know I still have feelings for her and I need your advice."

Riley had tears in her eyes and she could see that Farkle was also on the verge of crying. She pulled him in for a hug and just held him for a minute. She could feel him relax and return her hug. She pulled away and looked at him and said, "Farkle Minkus, you are the least selfish person I know. You gave her the freedom to follow her dreams, no matter what that did to you. I have watched you be miserable for the last two and a half years without her. I personally think you're due for a little selfishness. I don't think anyone could blame you if did. You need to let yourself live again, living your life in a holding pattern hasn't done you any good. Love yourself a little Farkle and tell Smackle how you feel before she leaves and it's too late."

"But what if any feelings she had for me are gone and I'm just opening myself up for heartache? I don't know if I can handle losing her a second time." Farkle said.

"You won't know unless you try. Maybe if you open up to her and she turns you down after all this time apart it won't hurt as bad." Riley was trying her best to be positive, but she figured she was going to have to tell him exactly how Smackle felt. "Farkle, I wish I could tell you that it was all going to be okay, but the only thing I know for sure is that you love Smackle and she still loves you. The two of you have suffered long enough."

"What do you mean when you say Smackle still loves me? After all the hurt and pain, I caused her. I wouldn't give me a second chance if I were her. If I were her I'd hate me." Farkle thought for a minute, he was so sure Riley was just telling him what he wanted to here.

"Don't you get it Farkle? Smackle hasn't come home to New York since she's been at Stanford because it's too painful for her to be here and see all of us because we remind her of you. The places you to use to go in the city. It all makes her think about you. Farkle she still loves you and she says that if California isn't far enough away to make her forget about you, maybe Australia will be." Riley was laying it all out for him. "Farkle, she is in as much pain as you are. She was heartbroken when you broke up with her and she has thrown herself into her research and is just living a shell of a life. Kind of like you are. When was the last time you did anything socially that wasn't related to school, our friends or Minkus International?" She asked.

Farkle thought for a moment and answered, "Honestly, I can't remember when. But that doesn't matter. My life is perfectly fine the way it is. Once I graduate from Princeton, my dad will have me on the fast track to the top of the company. It's all I need."

"Farkle you're kidding yourself if you think that running a company is all you need. That's only half a life. Who will you go home to at night. Who will be there when you've had a hard day and need someone to talk to? Who will be there beside you when things get difficult, Farkle? You can't do it all alone. Smackle is your person, your other half, Like Lucas is mine. Josh and Maya have that to. Even Zay is seeing someone and has been happy these last few months. It's time, Farkle. Time for you to fight for what you want, who you want."

"Riley, does everyone know that I still love Smackle?" Farkle asked

"Of course, they do. They've always known. Ever since that day in 9th grade when you told her you liked her exactly as much as you say you do. We all knew that Smarkle was forever," She answered.

"Smackle is my person and I want to share this life with her, but I am also scared she won't want that anymore. I'll think about it, Riley. I'm just not sure." Farkle finally admitted.

"Someone once asked me if I knew what the Horn of Gabriel was, do you remember that Farkle. You remember outing my feelings for Lucas in the 8th grade?" she asked.

"Yes, I remember. What does that have to do with my situation with Smackle?" Farkle asked, worried.

"We don't lie to each other Farkle. I'm not going to let you start off the new year with a lie. I'm not going to let Smackle leave the country thinking you don't love her. I'm going to end the misery that the two of you have been living with. This horn blows at midnight on New Year's Eve, Farkle. Either you tell Isadora how you really feel, or I will." Riley was serious. "You told me that you hoped I would do the same for you. Well, that's what I'm doing." I love you, Farkle and I want you to be happy."

"Riley, please don't. Leave it alone." Farkle would beg if he had too.

"Farkle if you hadn't told everyone that I still loved Lucas, who knows how long the triangle that wasn't would have went on. At the time, I couldn't see that what you were doing was for the best, but it was the beginning of the end. Yea it took a while but it all ended well. Me, Maya and Lucas are all where we're supposed to be, that's all that matters. I'm doing this so that you and Smackle can either have closure or the beginning of something really wonderful." she had tears in her eyes. Riley just wanted her friend to have the happiness he deserved.

Farkle was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe she was using his own words against him. He remembers telling Riley that he hoped she would do the same for him if the situation was reversed. There was no argument he could make that would stop her. He had just over 24 hours to work up his nerve. He was so afraid of hurting Isadora more than he already had. He just couldn't do that do her. But Riley was right he needed closure with Smackle. If she didn't want to be with him, he needed to know, so that hopefully they could both move on. He didn't have any words for Riley. She was only doing what he had asked of her years ago. "Riley, I'll think about everything you've said. I just don't know what I'll do."

"Fair enough, Farkle. But either way this horn blows at midnight but. I'm not honking like a goose." Riley laughed and then hugged her friend. Farkle accepted the hug because he knows that she has his best interest at heart. "I hope you can forgive me if it comes down to it."

"Always, Riley. You are only doing what I did for you, I just hope I have the guts to do it when the time comes." Farkle said. "Thank you for being my friend and caring about me and Smackle so much." With that he told her he needed to go. He had to meet his father for lunch.

Once Lucas got off work, he went to his apartment to shower, as he and Riley were meeting Maya and Josh for dinner at one of their favorite restaurants. After he showered and dressed he heard a knock on the door. He knew it was Riley. He opened the door and greeted her with a kiss and a hug. He closes the door after she enters and she asks how his day was. He tells her about a yellow lab named Josie that he got to help the doctor with. She had a sore on her paw that he got to dress.

They sat on the couch together and he asks how her day was, "did you get to talk to Farkle after I left this morning?" he adds.

"My day was good. Nothing special going on. Cleaned the apartment and went to the market in preparation for the party tomorrow night. I got everything we needed. Farkle and I did have a nice long talk and I set the plan on motion," she said with a smile. "Farkle and I had a heart to heart about Smackle and their feelings. He fears hurting more than he already has. He's also scared of more heartache for himself. But, he knows they need to work thru their feelings to see where they go from here. I told him I would out him at midnight if he didn't tell her how he felt." She went on to explain to Lucas how Farkle found out about Isadora's plans and what the Smackle's are hoping happens. They headed to the restaurant to meet Josh and Maya. Riley and Lucas fill Josh and Maya in on the discussion with Farkle. Maya can't believe that Riley told Farkle she would tell Smackle how he feels if he didn't but she understands why she's willing to do it.

"Riles I think it's really great that you want to help Farkle and Smackle. But what if it doesn't go as you guys planned. What if Smackle doesn't want anything to do with him? What if she still goes to Australia? What then?" Maya asked.

"Peaches, calm down! The idea is to get them talking. Whatever happens, happens. They just need to work thru their feelings and see where that leads them. We can't make them do anything, but I'm hopeful they will find their way back to each other because they love each other." Riley says trying to ease Maya's fears.

"I trust you and Huckleberry to do the right thing for our Farkle. I just hope Smackle is open to this once it happens. She is still hurting and I just hope she listens to what he has to say, if he works up the nerve to say it. I just want them both happy." Maya told Riley.

"Thanks, Peaches," Riley says. "Hey do you want to spend the night at mom and dads with me. I've missed you since I've been house sitting. What do you say?"

This got Lucas' attention. He wouldn't be able to sneak up the fire escape tonight. That's ok with him because they still had a couple days until her parents and Auggie returned from Philadelphia. He's had Riley to himself so he's ok with sharing her with Maya for the night. He looks over at Josh and jokingly asks, "hey do I need to sleep on the couch tonight to keep you from sneaking up stairs to your brother's?"

"Very funny, Howdy! I know the rules, my brother never had to steal any of my shoes. Well, Shawn never had to steal my shoes." Josh said laughing.

The two couples had a good time and enjoyed the meal and conversation. After they ate they walked back to the apartment building. Once inside the guys walked the girls to the Matthew's door and said their good nights, with Riley telling Lucas that she was sorry that he wouldn't be able to sneak down the fire escape tonight.

It's okay, Riles. I'll be ok with sharing you tonight, just as long as you keep the window open tomorrow night," he whispered in her ear. He gave her a kiss and said good night.

Josh hugged and kissed Maya good night and the boys headed back to their apartment while the girls went to get ready for bed. As they were settling down for the night. Maya looked at Riley and said, "Riley, I trust that your plan will work and I think Farkle and Smackle will get back together. I just want him happy, you know. He hasn't truly been happy for a long time. I want all of us a happy. You and Lucas are stronger than ever and Josh and I are doing well. Hopefully within the next 24 hours our Farkle will be. But what about Zay?"

"Peaches, I think Zay is working on his own happiness. I don't have all of the details because I can't get it out of Lucas, but I know Zay has been seeing someone and hopefully we will find out tomorrow night. Goodnight Peaches, see you in the morning," Riley yawned and turned over. Tomorrow night could be the end of Farkle's unhappiness and the beginning of a bright new year.


	3. Chapter 3

Farkle Meets the New Year

Here it is the last chapter and it's extra long. This story has been a labor of love and has given me a new found appreciation for the characters that I already loved. I see all the reviews and will reply, I promise. Special thanks to my support system, sand1128, zombeeegurl (tumblr), Carolyn, Courtney and Kayla.

Chapter 3

 _ **This idea came to me after a recent rewatch of Girl Meets the New Year. Thought it would be fun if Riley got to turn the tables on Farkle. In this story Farkle and Smackle have been broken up for nearly years. They haven't seen or spoken to one another at all. He broke up with her so she wouldn't be tied down. He wanted her to follow her dreams. Those dreams led her to Stanford, University in California. Farkle was in Princeton, New Jersey. Smackle has been given the opportunity to study in Australia. Will she take the position or will Farkle be able to make her change her mind? Will he be able to admit his feelings to her? Takes place from Thursday, December 29 to Saturday, December 31, 2022.**_

 _ **Note-the Clique Six is all 21 with Lucas being 22. Josh Matthews is 24. They are all Juniors in college and Josh followed in Cory's footsteps and is working as a middle school history teacher.**_

 _ **Saturday, December 31, 2022, The Matthew's apartment and roof of the building**_

Isadora Smackle was anxious. She was finally going to come face to face with Farkle Minkus after nearly three years. She wondered if he still cared for her, all their friends said that he did. She knew her own feelings had never changed. Did Farkle still love her and if he did would he confess his feelings? Did he see a future with her? The only thing she knew with certainty was that she would always love Farkle and that she would forgive him anything.

She had arrived back in the city with her parents earlier that morning. Her family had a wonderful time during Christmas and she really was glad to be back on the east coast again. Her family had been spending the holidays in California with her as she just never could bring herself to be back in the same city as Farkle. In her head, she accepted the reasons Farkle had set her free. Long distance relationships were hard. He wanted her to enjoy her college experience and not have to worry about a boyfriend that was 2,943 miles across the country. Her heart however, hadn't been as understanding. As a result, she had thrown herself into her work, especially the research she had been working on for the past year. Wallowing in her heartache had been wonderful for her academically. Getting the chance to study in Sydney was amazing. She was only hoping being in a totally different country would make her forget about him. Originally, she was going to skip out on the annual New Year's Eve celebration that Riley liked to host. She had missed the two years, but she really wanted to see her friends before she left the country. She thought she would swing by early enough and hopefully miss Farkle, but after the conversation she had with Riley the other night she had a feeling this night was going to be special. She wouldn't say anything unless he did. She was due at the Matthew's apartment early so that she could spend some time with Riley and Maya. She would miss the bubbly brunette and brooding blonde. Before she had met them, her only real girl friend had been her younger sister and that hardly counted. She loved their little circle of friends and would miss each one of them. She told her parents and sister good night and wished them a happy new year, telling them she didn't know what time she would return home.

As she made her way down the block to the subway station, she had forgotten how much she loved winter. The feel of the crisp air hitting her face made her feel alive. As she headed down the stairs to catch the train she got the odd feeling someone was watching her. She stopped and looked around and didn't see anyone she knew and no one seemed interested in her. She reached the subway platform and got caught up in the sights and sounds of the people around her. As the next train came to a stop she waited for the doors to open. She made her way through the people exiting and found a seat. She still had that odd feeling someone was watching her. When she looked up, she gasped, standing right in front of her was the last person she expected to see, "Zay! Is that really you?!"

"Yes, it is! You're sure a sight for sore eyes! Have you got one of those famous Smackle hugs for an old friend?" Zay asked with one of those signature smiles of his.

"Of course, I do! I always have one for you, silly!" She enveloped Zay in a hug, taking in his presence. Boy, had she missed her friend. "I can't believe that you're actually here in front of me, please sit. How are you, Zay?" She asked as they sat.

"Oh, you know, same old Zay. How about you? You doing all right? Glad to be back in the city?" Zay asked over the noise of the crowded subway car.

"Actually, I am very happy to be in the city. I'd forgotten how much I loved it," she replied.

"I hate to cut this short but the next stop is mine, you'll be at Riley's party tonight, right? We have a lot of catching up to do," Zay said

"Yes. I'm on my way there now for some girl time with Riley and Maya," she explained.

"Well good, I'll see you there tonight. I'm so glad you'll be there, I have a surprise for everyone." Just as he got the words out the subway stopped and he was gone.

As soon as Isadora exited the subway for her stop, she headed straight to the bakery. She just had to have a look at it before she headed to see Riley and Maya. The place never changed. She inhaled the smell of coffee and pastry. She loved that smell. She saw that the seats around the table were empty, so she sat. She was overwhelmed with memories. She could just see the six of them sitting there for a night of homework and studying like they always did. She brushed a tear from her eyes and got up to turn to leave. As she stood she lost her footing and started to fall. She was caught by strong arms and pulled to a solid chest. When she looked up to see who had saved the day, she let out a laugh and said, "Lucas Friar after all these years haven't you figured out that all your flirting is never going to work on me? Besides, I could never do that to Riley." He just looked at her and laughed. She moved her arms up around his neck to give him a hug.

"Smackle! It's so good to see you! I can't believe that you're here," he said as he returned her hug. "Aren't you supposed to be meeting Riley at her parent's place?" She nodded yes and he told her that if she could wait for him to pick up his order he'd walk with her. She waited and as they walked they made small talk. She asked about Farkle and all Lucas would saw was she'd have to see for herself at the party. As they entered the apartment building he left her with a good bye once they were outside his apartment. He told her he would see her in a few hours. She waited on the elevator and headed up to the second floor where Riley and Maya were waiting for her.

Lucas was glad that he had gotten Zay's text message about seeing Smackle on the subway as Farkle was supposed to be the one to go get the order from the bakery. He had been hanging out at Lucas and Josh's watching football. Lucas could never understand why Farkle came over to watch football with him. The guy hated sports. Maybe it was just for the company. They were all hanging out just waiting for the party to start and Lucas could tell Farkle was a mess. When he suddenly told Farkle that he would go get the bakery order, the genius never questioned it. As he neared the bakery he saw Smackle go down the stairs, so he followed her and watched her from outside for a few moments, glad he went in when he did or she would have hit the floor. He had to make sure he hurried into the apartment so Farkle or Josh wouldn't see her. He hated rushing away from her.

Since Lucas had let Smackle in the building she had the element of surprise on Riley and Maya. When she knocked on the door of the Matthew's apartment she was giggly with anticipation over seeing Riley and Maya. When Riley opened the door Smackle yelled surprise!

It took a moment for Riley to realize who was standing at the door. It was Maya who spoke up first, "Smackle," she yelled, "what a surprise!" She grabbed her hand and led her into the apartment. Riley had to shake her head to realize what was going on. While Maya was hugging Smackle, Riley walked over to them and just hugged the both them.

The girls stayed like that for several seconds. Once the hug was broke Riley said, "Smackle how did you get in the building?"

"I ran into Lucas in the bakery and he walked up with me, he went to his apartment. I can't believe the two of you are here in front of me, you can't even imagine how much I've missed you! Smackle told them.

"Then why do you want to go to Australia?" Riley whispered under her breath, low enough that no one could hear She just couldn't figure out how to talk Smackle into staying in New York. She hoped the plan with Farkle worked.

"Smackle you look absolutely wonderful," Riley commented. Looks like life in California agrees with you.

"Oh, Bubbles, I like it there, but it will never be home. New York City is home."

"Then come home Smackle, come home as soon as you can! Riley pleaded.

The girls fell into a long conversation about every topic under the sun. They were going to spend the afternoon catching up and getting ready for the party tonight.

While the girls were otherwise occupied, Lucas decided to have a chat with Farkle. He found his friend sitting alone watching a movie. Lucas sat next to Farkle trying to figure out the right words to say.

"Hey Farkle. Is it okay if I ask you a question?" Lucas asked.

"Sure thing." Farkle answered.

"What are you going to do about Smackle? Are you going to tell her how you feel and try to stop her from going to Australia?" Lucas asked, getting right to the point.

"Well I'm not sure, I don't want her to go and I do want her to know how I feel about her. But I don't want her to base her decision on that. I want her to stay because that's what she wants to do. But this is an amazing opportunity for her research and future. It's senior year of high school all over again. I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet. I don't even know if she'll talk to me and hear me out. I just know that if I don't say anything, Riley is going to out me, just like I did her," Farkle explained, still confused.

"You know Riley has to fix everything. She just wants you and Smackle to have what she and I have, she wants that for all our friends," Lucas explained. You know, when you outed Riley all those years ago, it was the best possible thing you could have done for her, well, all of us really. It's at that point that I started realizing my true feelings for Riley and Maya. All the confusion before that point in time started to slowly fade away for me. It was always Riley for me. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome. If it comes to that for me and Smackle I hope it helps us, too. I just hope that if we can't be together, we can at least be friends and move on with our lives." Farkle said checking his watch for the time. I'm going to head to my parents and shower and get ready for the party. We have to be there in a couple hours. See you guys there." He said his goodbyes and left. Farkle wasn't sure what the evening would hold but thought if the New Year held the possibility of him and Smackle together it would be a great year.

 _7:45 p.m. New Year's Eve_

Riley, Maya and Smackle were putting the finishing touches on the party decorations and waiting for the first guests to arrive. They had all kinds of snack foods and pizza and finger foods. The only rule Riley's parents had was for there to be no alcohol at the party. Riley and her friends weren't big drinkers so that wasn't a problem. They had sodas, ginger ale and even sparkling grape juice for drinks. There was a knock at the door and Riley went to answer it. She was greeted by the handsome faces of her uncle and boyfriend. She ushered them through the door. "Hi Josh, hey babe," she said as she walked over to Lucas. She gave him a hug and a kiss as Maya did the same with Josh. "You guys are the first ones to arrive. Get yourselves something to eat and drink. Uncle Josh you and Maya, will oversee the music." Riley said. "Just don't play it to loud." Just then Smackle came down the stairs and was bombarded by Lucas and Josh. Josh was the first to speak, "Isadora Smackle it's so good to see your smiling face, you have been missed around here."

"Well, thank you Josh, its pretty good to be here. I've really missed everyone and the city. If I understood correctly, Riley told me that you are officially Maya's Boing now. I'm very happy for you two." Smackle said obviously very happy for her friend.

More guests arrived, old classmates and friends, it was the beginning of a wonderful evening.

 _ **9:00 p.m.**_

The party had been in full swing for an hour now and Smackle was having a good time. She got to catch up with some of her old classmates and everyone seemed to be doing well in their lives. Smackle was starting to feel nervous because the one person she wanted to see hadn't arrived yet. She wanted to ask Riley or Maya if they knew where he was, but she didn't want them to see how anxious she had become so she just kept her eyes peeled on the front door. A few minutes after 9, there was a knock and since she was standing so close to the door, she said that she would answer it. She took a deep breath as she opened the door, hoping to see Farkle on the other side, but instead it was Zay and Sarah Carpenter, one of their former classmates. She smiled at Zay and greeted him with a hug, "Hey Zay, Hi Sarah. It's great to see you guys. Sarah it's been a while."

It sure has Isadora, you look wonderful!" Sarah said with a smile. "California sure seems to agree with you? How is your research going? As Smackle told Sarah a little about her research a few more of their old classmates come thru the door. Just as Smackle is finishing explaining her research to Sarah, she gets bombarded by Darby and Yindra. Glad for an escape Smackle walks toward the kitchen to get herself something to drink. She runs into Zay and they fall into a conversation that Zay really wanted to avoid

"So, Zay, you and Sarah seem pretty close. Care to share what that's all about?" Smackle asked.

Just as Zay was about to answer her question he and Smackle were suddenly surrounded by Riley, Lucas, Maya and Josh.

"Yea, Zay. What's going on with you and Sarah." This time it was Lucas who asked. Zay shot Lucas a dirty look and tried again to evade the question again. Just as he's about to answer, Sarah walks up and puts a hand on Zay's shoulder.

"Don't you think it's about time we told them? Sarah asked with a smile.

"No, it's none of their business and the less they know the better," Zay said with tight lips. He really wasn't really to tell the girls. Because they would make a big deal out of it and he really was just enjoying it being him and Sarah right now. The feelings he had for her were so new.

Riley chimed in with, "Zay, you don't have to be afraid to tell us anything. We're your friends and we love you. We just want you to be happy and if you have found the someone that makes you happy that's wonderful.

Maya added, "Yea what she said. But we really do want to know."

Zay looked at his friends all smiling at him and then he looked at Sarah who had a pleading smile on her face. Zay knew she was ready to go public with their relationship. Lucas just had a big goofy smile on his face as he already knew what was going on.

"Fine!" Zay said. Sarah and I have been seeing each other for a couple of months now. We ran into each other at the bakery, traded phone numbers and have been seeing each other for quite a while now. I even asked her to be my girlfriend a few days ago, and she said…"

"I said yes!" Sarah said for him. Zay and Sarah were enveloped in a huge group hug! The group was genuinely happy for them. Smackle backed away from the group a little as it was making her a bit uncomfortable all the sudden.

She was truly happy for Zay and Sarah. She just wished she had what all her friends had. The group toasted Zay and Sarah with some sparkling grape juice. Smackle went to sit in the bay window in the living room, hoping that Farkle would show up.

Josh joined the group and offered his own congratulations to Zay and Sarah. He noticed Smackle had gone to sit by herself. "Hey guys, has anybody heard from Farkle. It seems like Isadora is feeling a little down." Everyone checked their phones. Lucas said that he had a message from him.

"Farkle got caught up talking to his parents and said that he should be here soon, that was ten minutes ago." Lucas informed the group. "We need to tell her he's on his way. Riley, you want to do the honors?"

Riley left the group and headed over to sit by Smackle as the others broke off into couples and started dancing, Lucas asked Yindra for a dance.

"Hey, Smackle, are you having a good time?" Riley asked.

"Of course, I am, Bubbles, I only wish Farkle was here," she said.

"Then I have good news for you, he texted Lucas to say that he got caught up talking with his parents and that he will be here soon. That was about fifteen minutes ago, he should be here soon."

 _ **10:00 p.m.**_

Smackle was even more nervous than she was an hour ago. Her palms were sweaty and she was all jittery, every nerve she has in her body was reacting. Riley had gone to steal Lucas from Yindra for the rest of the dance. Another slow song started playing through the speakers when her old classmate Dave, walked over and asked if she wanted to dance. He offered her his hand but all she could do was stare at it. As she was about to decline his offer, she heard the only voice she had wanted to hear all evening. "No Dave, I'm sorry but if you don't mind Isadora is going to dance with me." Farkle told him. "I mean, if that's all right with her."

Smackle looked at him, completely speechless. She was overwhelmed with so many emotions, all she could do was shake her head yes. Farkle took her hand and led her to the spot reserved for dancing in front of the couch. Farkle kept hold of her hand and placed his other hand on her waist, she was wearing heels but she barely came to his chin. As they started swaying to the music, she looked up at him taking in his handsome face and beautiful eyes for the first time in nearly three years.

"Hello Isadora," his voice thick with emotion, "sorry I was late. I got caught up in a chat I was having with my parents. They send their regards."

She finally found her voice, "please tell them I said hello."

"I will," he said. "You look beautiful tonight, I noticed you've cut your hair, I really like it. It suits the scientist in you.

"Thank you, Farkle. You look just as handsome as I remember," she said. This was all they could manage after three years apart, small talk. "I've heard from Riley that you're doing well with your business classes, do you miss being a scientist at all?"

"I do, but I can worry about that after the business classes are out of the way. My father wants to get me on the fast track to the top of the company as soon as I graduate. Dad has big plans for me."

"I'm sure he does, Farkle. I'm happy for you." She said.

Farkle pulled her closer and put his other arm around her waist, as she moved her other hand to his neck. Talk could wait, he just wanted to enjoy holding her in his arms again.

He was going to have to figure out a way to broach the topic of feelings with her at some point in the evening. He had two hours to tell her what was in his heart. He wanted to do it he just didn't know if he could. Once the music ended they parted and joined their friends in the bay window. Farkle asked her if she wanted something to drink and she said no. He excused himself to get himself something to drink.

He was joined in the kitchen by Zay and Lucas. "So Farkle, how are you and Smackle doing this evening?" Zay asked.

"We're fine. I was just a little thirsty." Farkle was rather nervous and just wanted to get back to Smackle.

Lucas could tell Farkle was off a bit, "Would you excuse us for a moment, Zay. I need to speak to Farkle a moment." Farkle and Lucas went out into the hall. "Farkle are you ok?"

"Yea, sure. Why do you ask?" he answered. "I was having a nice conversation with Smackle, trying to get up my nerve, you know. Doesn't she look beautiful?"

"Yes, she does. But don't you think you should talk about something besides school and your father's plans for you. You need to talk about the two of you." Lucas said.

"I can't talk to her at all if I'm out here talking to you. Can I?" Farkle asked. "Shouldn't you be in there with Riley?"

"Well, yeah, but I was just worried about you. You seem awfully nervous." Lucas said.

"It's okay Lucas, I got this. I'm going inside now." Farkle opened the door and left Lucas standing in the hall.

 _ **10:30 p.m.**_

Farkle went back into the apartment to find Smackle. She was sitting on the chair in the far corner of the living room and she was alone, watching the other couples on the dance floor. The song that was playing was an old upbeat tune, not one that he would want to dance to. He saw this as his opportunity to say what he needed to say. He went over and asked her if it was okay it he sat there by her. She nodded her head yes and he took a seat next to her. He could smell the sweet scent of her perfume sitting this close to her. He was nervous but reached for her hand to hold it and she allowed him to lace his fingers through hers. He asked her if she wanted to go somewhere quieter so that they could talk. She said yes and headed to the hall that lead to the bedrooms.

"Farkle, where are we going?" Smackle asked.

"Up to Riley's room to the bay window, we can either sit there or go out onto the fire escape. Whichever you like," he told her.

"Bay window please," she responded.

Once they got to Riley's room they found it a bit crowded. Riley and Maya were sitting in the bay window laughing about something. "Sorry guys we didn't know anyone would be here. We came up here because it's quiet." Farkle told them.

"No reason to apologize, Farkle, you can join us. There's plenty of room. We'll scoot down here and you and Smackle can have that end." Maya informed them. "Riles and I were just discussing our New Year's resolutions. What about you guys? Got any you want to share?"

"I think we'll go out onto the fire escape to talk then, if that's okay with you Isadora? Farkle said, looking at Smackle.

Before she could answer Riley let them know that Zay and Sarah were out on the fire escape talking, using her fingers to make quotation marks as she said it. That caused Riley to snicker and nudge Maya as she did. Farkle and Smackle smiled as well. Genuinely happy that Zay had found Sarah. Farkle and Smackle went ahead and sat in the bay window, the four of them sitting in silence.

Riley could sense that Farkle wasn't happy. She nudged an oblivious Maya and said, "hey Maya, we better get back to the party. We are the hosts after all."

Maya looked at Riley like she was crazy and said, "no, we left Josh and Lucas in charge, everything is fine. Besides, you have to help me figure out my resolution. We do this together every year."

Riley looked at Maya and nodded her head towards Farkle and Smackle. Maya wasn't getting the hint. She just looked at Riley confused. So, Riley nodded her head a little harder in their direction. "Oh yeah!" Maya exclaimed, "we need to go do that one thing you were talking about." Maya grabbed Riley's hand and got up and left the room, leaving Farkle and Smackle alone.

Smackle was glad to finally be alone with Farkle. She wasn't sure what he was going to say, but she knew what she hoped he would say. She was so nervous.

Farkle was looking around the room trying to find the right words. He turned to face Smackle and looked into her beautiful eyes, "Isadora, there is something I want to say to you. I have been thinking about your trip to Australia and I…" just he was about to tell her he didn't want her to go, Lucas and Josh walked into the room.

"Riley, Maya we need you two back downstairs, something is going on between Yogi and Darby and they asked us to get everyone down there." Lucas yelled from the hall as he was walking into the room.

"Oh, sorry guys. We thought Riley and Maya were here." Josh told them.

Smackle clearly frustrated said, "they just went back to the party, you probably passed them in the hall!"

Just as Josh was about to respond, Zay stuck his head in the window. "Hey what's with all the yelling in here?" He came through the window with Sarah following, both with huge smiles on their faces.

Lucas looked at his friends not needing to ask what Zay and his girlfriend had been up to out on the fire escape. "We came to get Riley and Maya and anyone else we could find. Yogi says he wants all of us in the living room pronto. He has a surprise for Darby. "Come on, lets go."

Reluctantly, Farkle and Smackle followed the others out of the room and down the stairs to the living room.

 _ **11:00 p.m.**_

Once they got to the living room the party was still very much in progress. People were dancing to a rock song blasting from the speakers. Riley was waving her arms trying to get everyone's attention. She wasn't having any luck so she stood on the bench seat from the dining table and yelled, "Hey!" that got the attention of a few people. She looked at Lucas who was standing nearby and silently begged for his help. Lucas got her message and let out a loud whistle. Everyone was silent now and Josh went to turn down the volume on the music.

"I was asked by an old friend if he could have the floor for a few moments this evening," Riley was explaining to the crowd. "He told me he had something he needed to do this evening and since I'm a sucker for romance I agreed to let him,"

This was making Farkle very nervous. He knew he needed to talk to Smackle but not in front of a whole room full of people. Smackle saw the look of panic on Farkle's face and put her arm around his shoulders.

Riley also noticed the panicked look on Farkle's face. She tried to ease his mind with a smile she directed his way, "without further ado, I give you Yogi and Darby." Riley announced.

Yogi who was now much taller than Darby grabbed her hand and led her to the center of the living room where everyone had been dancing. Darby wasn't sure what to think. Yogi still had ahold of her hand and started to speak. Everyone in the room knew the couple's story. They listened as Yogi talked about how he had loved her since the 7th grade and that even though they have had their ups and downs over the years she was his best friend. Darby was crying at Yogi's words. He said that his life was better because she was by his side and that he would never love anyone like he loved her. It was at this point that he got down on one knee and pulled a ring box from his pocket and asked her to marry him. Darby was crying but managed to say yes. He placed the ring on his finger and everyone applauded for them. Riley and Lucas made their way to the happy couple offering their congratulations and Yogi thanked her for allowing them to have this moment. "You're welcome and I'm so happy for you guys. I always knew Yoby was forever," she told them. Someone had filled some glasses with sparkling grape juice and gave a toast.

 _ **11:30 p.m.**_

Farkle was sitting in the bay window in the living room of the Matthew's apartment. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. Try as he might nothing was going the way he wanted to. He wanted to talk to Smackle. He wanted to pour his heart out to her. He wanted her to stay in New York. He needed to tell her now. He had 30 minutes before Riley would tell her. Smackle had to hear it from him and no one else.

Every time he opened his mouth to tell her they got interrupted. The last interruption was his old friend Yogi proposing to his girlfriend. It was a sweet moment for them and he really was happy for his old friends. But why did Yogi have to choose tonight at this party to propose? Farkle was sure he would never get an answer. Riley, Maya and Smackle were still gushing over Darby's engagement ring. Lucas was asking Yogi how he worked up the nerve, he was certain that there was a marriage proposal in Riley's near future. Right now, Farkle just wanted to get the love of his life back.

Riley knew it was time to put her little plan in motion, she wanted Farkle and Smackle to start the new year off right. She needed to do this in the next few minutes. Farkle hadn't been able to get the words out, not for lack of trying. So, Riley wasn't going to wait until midnight. She made the announcement that it was time to move the party to the roof. She asked Zay, Lucas, Josh, Farkle, Maya and Smackle to stay back in the apartment with her to help her clean the apartment a bit. They could join the others on the roof in just a bit. Sarah stayed behind as well, she wanted to be by Zay's side at midnight. They girls were picking up trash and putting food away while the guys moved the furniture back in place. After about 10 minutes Riley called everyone to the center of the room. She told them it was time to go up to the roof with the others but before she did she needed to say something. "Thank you all for helping with the party tonight and I hope you all had a great time. Now let's get our coats and join the others." Farkle and Smackle were the last two in line to grab their coats. Just as they were about to head out the door Riley and Lucas stopped in the door way blocking the way.

 _ **11:45 p.m.**_

Farkle, who was a bit annoyed at the moment looked at Riley and Lucas asking, "guys why are you blocking the door?"

Lucas looked at Riley and gave her a small nod, "go ahead, babe do your thing."

Smackle, who was confused, asked, "what are talking about, Lucas?"

It was Riley who answered, "Izzy, Farkle has been trying to tell you something ever since he got here, but he keeps getting interrupted and the two of you haven't found a moment alone. It's time for me to blow the horn, Farkle still loves Smackle!" she told Smackle.

Farkle stood there with wide eyes, just looking at Smackle, who had tears in her eyes. She walked over to Riley and hugged her. "Thank you, Bubbles."

Lucas looked at Farkle and said, "Smackle still loves Farkle." Farkle just smiled at his friend and grabbed Isadora's hand.

Riley and Lucas stood there for a moment watching the pair stare at each other. "We'll see you guys up on the roof."

Now that his feelings were out there, Farkle didn't waste any time. "Riley's right, I've been wanting to tell you ever since I got here." He walked closer to her and grabbed her hand. "I love you, Isadora and I never stopped, the life I've been living is nothing without you in it. I'm so sorry for all the hurt I caused you. I only did it so you would live your life on your own terms, not feel like you had to make your decisions based on what I would want. Can you forgive me?"

Smackle grabbed Farkle's other hand so that they were facing each other. "Farkle, I know why you broke up with me. My heart was broken, but I know why you did it. It was the right decision, for both of us. There is nothing to forgive as far as I'm concerned. It's just been easier to stay away all this time. I couldn't be here and see you and not be with you. Lucas, was right I still love you, too Farkle. No amount of time apart or distance has changed that. I'm yours if you still want me."

Farkle smiled and with tears in his eyes he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, "I'm yours to Isadora and yes, I've never stopped wanting you. I've been living half a life without you. Nothing in my life has been the same." He pulled away a bit. She was looking at him with tears in her eyes. Farkle reached up and placed his hand on her cheek. A tear had escaped her eye and he wiped it away with his thumb. He looked at her lips and back to her eyes. He leaned in and placed the gentlest kiss on her lips.

It was a simple, gentle kiss, but it held so much emotion. Smackle knew in that moment that even though they had lots of things to discuss, they were going to be ok. They would make whatever decisions they needed to make together.

"I now we still have to talk about Australia," Smackle said. "I really want to go, but now I'm not so sure."

"You will go, but only if I can come join you in June. That's why I was late. I told my parents I'm taking a semester off school and joining you in Australia for the last 6 months you're there. But only if you want me to." Farkle told her

She had no words, she was bubbling over with joy. She planted a kiss on his lips and threw her arms around his neck. "What time is it, Farkle?" she asked.

"It's about three minutes until midnight, we should get to the roof." Farkle told her. He took her hand and led her through the hall and up to the roof of the building where all their friends were paired off and standing in different spots. The walked close to the ledge of the roof and picked a spot close to Maya and Josh.

Maya looks at her friends and smiles. "Look Josh, Farkle and Smackle. They did it, they got back together," she told Josh. He smiled at her and said, "Yea, now everything is perfect." He put his arms around Maya and pulled her in for a hug.

Riley and Lucas were smiling from ear to ear at the sight of their friends so happy. "You did it, Riles," Lucas said.

She smiled at him and pulled him close and whispered in his ear, "No, we did it. Look at all our friends. I think this new year is going to be the best yet. I love you, Lucas"

"I love you too, Riley Matthews!" He was about to kiss her when the countdown to midnight started.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…Happy New Year!

Farkle kissed Smackle soundly on the lips. He pulled back and looked at her then bent his head down and kissed her again, lingering for just a bit longer. Everything was right in his world, he had the girl he loved back in his arms and he had the best friends anyone could ask for. Looks like the new year held great things for all of them.

 _ **1:30 a.m. January 1, 2023**_

All the mess from the party had been cleaned up and all the guests were gone. Riley had just closed the door and locked it after Farkle and Smackle had left. She went to her room and changed. She was waiting for Lucas to come through the bay window. She was already in bed when he got there. He came through the window and closed and locked it. He could see she was nearly asleep. He climbed in next to her. She must have felt the bed move as he got in because as soon as he got settled she snuggled up to him. He lay there holding her and drifted off to sleep himself.

Unknown to Lucas, Josh had heard him come into the apartment. Josh has wanted to talk to Lucas about something. He gave him a few minutes to go to the bathroom and change clothes. When he heard the bathroom door open, Josh left his room and headed down the hall to Lucas' door. He knocked but there was no answer. He knocked again. Funny, he couldn't have fallen asleep that fast. He checked the door knob and found the door unlocked. He opened the door and looked into the room. Lucas was nowhere to be found. He walked in to the room and felt a slight cold breeze come from the window. He decided to open the window, maybe Lucas was outside on the fire escape to get some fresh air. As he looked out the open window, he saw no sign of Lucas but he heard someone climbing up the fire escape. He looked up and saw Lucas and saw where he was headed. It was then that Josh realized that Lucas and Riley had pulled a good one on him.


End file.
